Life is Rough
by rabbitbat123
Summary: When Fionna wants dating advice. She goes to Marshall.


Chapter 1

"I can't believe you said that! " Marshall laughed while leaning back on the couch. He was talking to Fionna who was talking about her social life. They were on his red couch when she wanted to ask for advice.

"Fine I don't need your help," Fionna yelled, getting up. Marshall grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. She scowled, moving byside him.

"Look I'm sorry," he laughed.

"Doesn't sound like it," She frowned.

"Sorry, but it's funny when you flirt with Prince Bubblegum."

"How so?"

"Telling him he smelled good is kinda weird. So I guess your chances with him is crushed."

Fionna put her hand on her head, nearly crying, "You're right... I suck."

"Haha just a little. "

She got up again, "Jerk."

He grabbed her, putting her in his lap again, but this time he held her down with his arm, clinging to her. She squirmed when he whispered, "You have guy trouble, and I'm a guy so it wouldn't make since if you left. " he loosened his grip when she got on her feet.

"So you'll help me?" She sat back down.

"Yes, now who do you want to go on a date with?" Marshall smiled, flying through the air on his back.

Marshall thought she was going to say, 'How bout you,' but his dream was crushed when she told him,"I always had a huge crush on Flame Prince."

It caught him off guard when he fell on his back, and sighed an "Oh."

Fionna got off the couch, and sprinted towards him, helping him up." What happened to you?" Fionna asked.

"It's nothing...," he sighed. "So Flame Prince," he faked a smile.

"Yeah... He's hot...literally, " she smiled.

"Then let's go get him!" Marshall smiled.

"Thanks dude."

...

"Put this in your ear.." Marshall told Fionna, approaching the fire kingdom.

"What is it? She asked.

"It's like a headphone. "

,

"For?"

"To ask out Flame Prince! Man you're slow."

"Hahah Okay. So you'll tell me what to say?"

"Correct," he smiled.

...

Marshall hid behind a trash can closest to Fionna destination. "Okay knock on the door. .." he told her from afar.

"Okay," Fionna took her fist, and bounced it on the door. There was a little pause before the door open.

"Uh Hey Fionna!" Flame Prince said.

"Heeyyyy..." Marshall whispered in the microphone that Fionna repeated.

"What's up," Flame Prince smiled. 'Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Marshall said when Fionna repeated.

Flame Prince smiled, "I would love to. "

Fionna butterflies in his stomach subsided, and she grinned with excitement. "Pick me up at 8!" she mumbled on her own. She turned, and walked away.

Flame Prince yelled,"I'm taking you to a restaurant! "

"Sounds good..."

Marshall smiled to himself, and then a huge headache occurred. He knew exactly what this means. He's feeling, and when a vampire feels... His whole body reacts because a Vampire King should never feel except for himself. That's how his body was built, and her... She was making him feel what he doesn't have, but he can't have her. He could never had her, and it was killing him...literally.

He coughed in his hand, and saw blood in it. 'Shit' he thought.

He saw Fionna approach him as he wiped his hand on his pants. He got up, and hugged her, "Good job," he softly mumbled.

"Thanks dude...I couldn't have done it without you. "

He released from her, and turned, "Nah you're special. "

"Will you be by my side through this?" she asked.

"You can count on it."

...

"No... NOOOOOO STOP! " Fionna screamed while Marshall was pushing her through the door of the restaurant. She thinks Flame Prince stood her up when he told her to meet her there.

"Get to your date," Marshall mumbled. "What date? He's clearly being nice, and wants to dump me."

Marshall really wanted to tell her she was right, but she wasn't. "He likes you," He had his back on her back, pushing her, "...NOW get in there. "

"No he doesn't like me!"

"Guys would say it to your face if they don't like you."

"Fine...Come with me. "

"Uh..No" he smirked.

"You said you can 'Count on me. ' "

"And you can."

...

Fionna found Flame Prince at a table as she causally sat across from him. She was nervous that Marshall, her dating instructor, left, and left her alone. What will she talk about?

"What would you like to drink? " the waiter asked.

Fionna was looking at her table when her head shot up. She saw Marshall in a waiter uniform. Which is a black long sleeves shirt with black jeans. He also had an apron which carried a notebook, and a pencil. Fionna face was puzzled when Flame Prince got up.

"I have to use the bathroom, " he told Fionna.

"Then what will you have to drink so I can bring it when you come back," Marshall smiled with the fakest grin ever.

Flame Prince stood there for a second, "I like oil."

"OIL!" Marshall screamed.

"Well everything else would kill me."

"Uh okay?" Marshall questioned his action.

Flame Prince got up to go to the bathroom when Marshall sat in his spot. "Man he kept his spot warm..." Marshall mumbled. He looked at Fionna who was speechless. He extended his pinky, and pointer finger in a rock position when he shook his wrist. He stuck out his tung, and mumbled "Wassup.." He realized Fionna was still silent when he asked, "What's wrong?"

She frowned, "Why are you here? "

"You asked me to...remember?"

"I guess you're right... How did you even get this job? "

"Dude I'm the vampire king."

"..." she smirked.

"Fine...I applied. "

...

When Flame Prince went back to his seat Marshall brought Root Beer, and oil. "Root Beer for the lady," Marshall smiled, setting the drink in front of her. He then set a cup of oil, and a piece paper in front of Flame Prince.

"What's the paper for?" Flame Prince asked Marshall.

"Well...Oil can kill you, and if you sign this. You can't sue the restaurant. "

"I'm fire! IT CAN'T KILL ME! "

"Then sign it anyway sir."

"Fine...," Flame Prince snatched the pen out of Marshall hands as he signed it.

"Thank you, So what will you like to eat?" Marshall asked.

Fionna ordered a hamburger, "Don't forget the cheese, " she smiled.

Marshall wrote it down, and then Flame Prince talked, "I'll have a flaming hot, hot dog. "

"How hot?"" Marshall asked.

"Lite it on fire."

"Wait what?"

"Did I studder? Lite it on fire!"

"That's dangerous sir... You can die, or worse. You'll be a cannibal."

Fionna was trying not to laugh.

"Are you making fun of me? " Flame Prince mumbled to Marshall.

"No sir I'll get your food."

"You better..."

Marshall ripped off the paper from the notebook, and walked to the kitchen where he put it with the rest of the orders. He then went to the bathroom where he gripped the sink, and retched up blood in it. He knew what this meant. He broke the Vampire King's rule... Don't fall in love, and if you break the rule. There is a cost.

Marshall washed out his mouth, and looked in the mirror. "This can't be good, " he whispered.


End file.
